Ir en contra de Dios
by Killina88
Summary: Un suceso hará que Kyoko y Sho se acerquen más ¿Qué hará Ren,Sho, Kyoko y todos los demás personajes?


_Los personajes de Skip Beat! No me pertenecen._

**Ir en contra de Dios**

**Killina88**

**Capítulo 1: Rosas blancas**

**

* * *

**

Era otra mañana, Kyoko crecía cada vez más como actriz, estaba feliz, notaba que la gente comenzaba a darse cuenta quien era, tomó su bolsa y se puso el uniforme de Love me, iría a LME temprano ya que desde hace una semana estaba de vacaciones por parte de la escuela. Se despidió de la pareja del Darumaya, empezó a ponerse sus zapatillas fue entonces cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar.

-Kyoko chan ¿Podrías contestar?- dijo la señora la cual estaba ocupada ayudando a su marido con una comida.

-¡Si!- dijo alegremente tomando el teléfono- Darumaya, Buenos días.

-Kyoko chan, Kyoko chan ¿Eres tú? El ha muerto…- sollozaba la mujer al otro lado del teléfono- Mi esposo… mi esposo ha muerto.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Kyoko chan!-gritó la pareja.

Sawara miraba la hora, era raro, esa mujercita escandalosa no había llegado y no era al único que le extrañaba, todos parecían pensar lo mismo. La chica de rosa era capaz de alegrarles a todos el día con sus ocurrencias. El sonido del teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-LME ¿Qué se le ofrece?-preguntó Sawara.

-Sawara san, porfavor cancela mis compromisos de hoy.- su tono de voz era triste y deprimente no había ningún rastro de felicidad, cosa que impactó a Sawara.

-Pero… pero ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo Mogami san?- preguntó preocupado.

- Por favor Sawara san, es importante.

-Arreglare todo no te preocupes.

-Gracias.

La chica colgó sin decir una palabra más, Sawara se quedo con el tono del teléfono con una mirada sorprendida.

-Sawara- san ¿Quién era?- preguntó extrañado Ren al ver la expresión de Sawara.

-Kyoko… Ella no vendrá hoy.

Había tomado el primer tren a Kyoto, no sabía exactamente con que se encontraría ahí, pero tenía que hacerlo. La familia de Shoutaro era lo más cercano a una familia de verdad. No podía quejarse de los padres de Shoutaro la habían tratado como a otra hija, por eso cuando recibió la noticia lloró como si su propio padre hubiera muerto. No dudó ni un segundo en ir, tenía que estar ahí.

Bajó en la estación, observó el pueblo, olió el hermoso aroma que desprendían las flores silvestres, y los cantos de los pájaros, estaba en su hogar. Tomó el camino hacia el cementerio.

Los periodistas se acumulaban en la entrada del cementerio ya que se les había prohibido pasar por respeto a la familia. Kyoko solo tuvo que decir su nombre para dejarla pasar. El lugar estaba lleno de rosas blancas, la mitad de Kyoto estaba en el funeral, el padre de Fuwa había ganado el respeto de cada persona que conocía.

Kyoko se dirigió a la madre de Sho, estaba hablando con unas personas sin embargo se veía completamente vacía, como si alguien le hubiera robado una parte de su alma, su tez estaba pálida y sus ojos hinchados, Kyoko se acercó tímidamente a la mujer.

-Kyoko-chan, gracias por venir.- dijo dándole un cálido abrazo.

-No podía faltar.-contestó ella.

-¿Haz visto…haz visto a mi hijo?-pregunto la madre con cierto temor en la voz.

-No.

-El esta…-la mujer no sabia exactamente que decir-Deberías hablar con el.-finalizó.

Shoutaro estaba en una silla viendo de frente al ataúd de su padre, su estado era deplorable incluso más que la señora Fuwa, su cabeza estaba gacha y aunque no lloraba, se notaba que tenía una guerra interna que estaba acabando con lo más profundo de su ser. Nadie se atrevía a si quiera a acercársele.

Kyoko se abrió paso entre la multitud, no existía la venganza, no existía el odio, ni el rencor. Llegó hasta el y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Todo este tiempo yo no hablé con el –dijo Sho en un susurro apenas audible.

-Shoutaro…

-Y ahora él está…él está…- sollozó poniéndose las manos en la cara.

La chica instintivamente lo abrazó- Sho chan todo estará bien. Aquí estoy.

Un vestigio de la antigua Kyoko había salido a la luz.

-Kyoko…- Sus ojos se abrieron quedó impactado al recibir el abrazo , luego le respondió el abrazo y sin poderlo resistir más, lloró perdiéndose entre sus brazos.

Ella lo imitó, por un momento los años retrocedieron y dos amigos de la infancia se consolaban mutuamente en ese simple gesto de cariño.

Después de unas horas había llegado el momento de enterrar al cuerpo, los dos se tomaron de la mano viendo partir al que había sido su padre.

Ren y Yashiro tomaban café en el camerino, Ren le había marcado a Kyoko la mayor parte del día aun no se explicaba que era lo que sucedía, su manager lo veía preocupado no estaba acostumbrado a verlo hacer tantas llamadas en el día.

-Ren ¿Aun no ha contestado?

-No-contestó resignadamente.

-¿Crees que sea algo grave?

-No lo se.

Yashiro prendió la televisión para distraer un poco al actor.

"_Noticias de última hora el padre del cantante Fuwa Sho falleció hoy de un paro cardiaco__, Fuwa estamos contigo"_

-"¿Podrá ser que? Si seguro ella fue" – pensó el manager viendo de reojo a Ren.

Era de noche, el tiempo había pasado volando, todo el día había ayudado a la madre de Shoutaro, aun tenía que regresar a casa, fue a su antiguo cuarto para despedirse para siempre de el. Pero el verlo le hizo soltar un grito ahogado, los demonios comenzaron a salir por montones. Su antiguo cuarto era un santuario a Shoutaro había fotos de ellos por todos lados, muñecas de Shoutaro, cosas de Shoutaro, quería matarse en ese mismo momento. Maldijo al aire una y otra vez dando patadas al suelo.

-Shoutaro te odio con toda mi alma- tenia que salir de ahí ese lugar la estaba volviendo loca, dio media vuelta con un aura demoníaca.

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó el rubio apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Sí- contestó secamente.

-Ehhh… ¿Regresar a esta hora? Vaya si que eres una mujer estúpida

-¡Estupida!

-Si te secuestra el Beagle ¿Qué harás? Yo no estaré ahí para salvarte.

-¡Prefiero que me secuestre toda una banda de beagles antes de pasar otro día contigo!

-Kyoko chan porfavor quédate. Ignora a mi hijo el solo se preocupa por ti.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Demonios – se sonrojo el cantante y maldijo-Haz lo que quieras, solo me parece estúpido arriesgarte de esa forma, además solo le causarías una preocupación de más a mi madre. Ya tenemos demasiados problemas como para preocuparnos por otro.

-Porfavor Kyoko quédate por esta noche, sabes que esta casa también es tu casa.

Suspiro resignada- Esta bien, gracias buenas noches.

-Porfavor trata de no molestar.- dijo el rubio saliendo de la habitación.

Kyoko apretó los puños si no estuviera su madre lo mataría en este preciso momento.

-Sabes Kyoko, es cierto, nosotros queríamos que fueras la esposa de Sho. Pero no porque sabes cocinar y eres buena ama de casa. Eso se encuentra en cualquier lugar. Por lo que nosotros queríamos que te casaras con el, es que ambos brillan con una intensidad que es mágica. Shoutaro es verdaderamente feliz cuando esta contigo.- la mujer se acercó dándole una palmadita en el hombro- Buenas noches Kyoko chan.- cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Fue un día de filmación agotador, le había costado aprenderse sus líneas y concentrarse de lleno en su trabajo, sin embargo había logrado fingir estar bien y nadie había notado que algo le molestaba al actor. El director había anunciado que todos podían irse a su casa. Ren respiro con alivio.

-Ren ¿Acaso no te preocupa? –preguntó Yashiro.

-¿Eh?

-Lo de Kyoko chan quiero decir ella fue a Kyoto, o al menos eso suponemos ¿Quizás no lo odie tanto como dice? ¿No crees? Ayyy pero que cosas estoy diciendo, es obvio ella fue ahí porque todos estos años sintió que tenia una deuda es todo.

Ren sintió un escalofrío lo que había dicho su fiel manager era exactamente lo que el pensaba. Trató de negarlo y manejó hasta su departamento.

Sho deambulaba por la casa, eran las tres de la mañana y aun no podía dejar de pensar. Le llamó la atención que la luz de la cocina estuviera prendida, en el momento que la iba a apagar se dio cuenta que la puerta de la alacena estaba abierta, se asomó sospechando de que se trataba.

Se sentó al lado de ella.

-Kyoko…- Estaba dormida, ella siempre se escondía ahí cuando estaba asustada o triste, en sus manos abrazaba un cuchillo vendado, el cuchillo de su padre.

-No solo soy yo el que esta sufriendo ¿verdad?- Abrió los ojos de golpe, fue ahí cuando la sintió. ¿Culpa? ¿Estaba sintiendo culpa? Nunca consideró que quizás Kyoko había dejado a personas que realmente amaba para apoyarlo en sueño. Su padre y ella eran muy unidos, se entendían a la perfección, incluso el sentía celos a veces, Kyoko compartía la misma pasión que su padre y siempre hablaban y reían juntos. El la había alejado egoístamente de todos los demás. ¿En que…en que se había convertido? Tocó suavemente el rostro de la chica, y limpió una lágrima que se había quedado impregnada en su rostro.

Pronto la levantó colocándola entre sus brazos, dejó el cuchillo en la cocina, camino por el pasillo. Recordando cuantas veces lo había hecho. Ella no lo recordaba era muy pequeña, pero cada vez que se quedaba dormida el la cargaba en su espalda y la llevaba a su cuarto.

La depositó delicadamente sobre su colchón y la tapo con cuidado. Miró el cuarto de Kyoko, estaba lleno de fotos de ella y el. Se sentó en el borde la cama viéndolas con nostalgia.

Ella era parte de el.

El celular rosa comenzó a vibrar sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Lo ignoró fingiendo desinterés, miró hacia otro lado pero la curiosidad le ganaba sin poder resistirlo más lo abrió, era un mensaje de texto.

_"Mogami- san he tratado de localizarte pero como siempre no contestas, ¿Todo esta bien? Háblame cuando puedas Tsuruga Ren."_

Shoutaro cerró el aparato con desprecio miró a Kyoko quien dormía placidamente.

Tomó el celular de nuevo. Borró el mensaje y las llamadas perdidas.

-Ella es mía- declaró dejando el celular en el buró la arropó dándole un beso en la frente para después caminar hacia la puerta.

Se detuvo y la miro otra vez- No… Yo soy de ella.

Era de mañana Ren se levantaba más tarde que lo habitual, esa noche no había dormido casi nada, sus pensamientos giraban en torno a la chica Love me, se sirvió un vaso de jugo y prendió la televisión.

La mirada de Ren se ensombreció y un aura negra lleno la habitación.

* * *

**Hola ¿Qué tal?**

**Este es mi primer fic de Skip Beat! Espero que hayan disfrutado el primer capítulo. Se que muchos piensan que Sho es un maldito, yo no lo veo así, le falta crecer. Un saludo a todos.**

**Killina88**


End file.
